customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air (battybarney2014's version)
Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air is the 27th episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of the Season 1 episode, "Going Places!", the Season 6 episode, "Ready, Set, Go!", and the Season 6 home video, "Round and Round We Go!". Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn all about transportation. They used their imaginations to travel by a car, a bus, a train, a boat, an airplane, bikes, and even hiking. Educational Theme: Transportation Recap When Barney comes to life after the theme song, he introduces the viewers Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Transportation Song #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #The Caboose Rides in the Back #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / I'd Love to Sail / Row, Row, Row Your Boat) #The Airplane Song #Riding on a Bike #Move Your Body! #A-Hiking We Will Go! #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. *The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home". is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Coming on Strong". is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Easy as ABC". is used. *The BJ costume from "On the Road Again". is used. *The BJ voice from "I'm A Builder!". is used. *Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle from I'm a Builder. *Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Barney wears the same car driver's hat as he did in "Are We There Yet?", *Barney wears a black bus driver's hat in this episode. *Barney wears a black bus driver's jacket in this episode. *Barney wears the same train engineer's hat as he did in "Barney in Concert", *Barney wears the same sailing captain's hat as he did in "Going Places!", *Barney wears the same airplane pilot captain's hat as he did in "Going Places!", *Barney wears a blue bike helmet in this episode. *Baby Bop wears a pink bike helmet in this episode. *BJ wears a red bike helmet in this episode. *This is another time Barney sits down. This time, in this episode, *At the end, Video Releases Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) *Kids: (after the "Barney Theme Song") * * Quote 2 (English version) Quote 3 (English version) *(after the song, "Riding in the Car") *Barney: Riding the car was Super-Dee-Duper! So, what should we ride next? *Stacy: How about a bus? *Barney: That's a good idea! What kind of bus should we ride on it? *Stacy: How about a city bus? *Barney: That's a good idea! *Barney: Barney, what's a bus? *BJ: Yeah! What is a bus? *Barney: *Baby Bop: That's right! *Barney: Come on, everybody! *(fades to Baby Bop, BJ and the kids at the bus stop) *Baby Bop: Here we here at the bus stop! *BJ: That's right! *Nick: So, where's Barney? *(Barney arrives with his city bus driver's hat on while he's driving his city bus, and it stops, and he gets off the city bus) *Barney: I'm City Bus Driver Barney! Before we get on the city bus, I'll give you some money! (does magic and gives some money to Baby Bop, BJ and the kids) *All: (expect Barney) Wow! Thanks, City Bus Driver Barney! *Barney: You're welcome! It's time to get on the city bus! *(Barney gets back on the city bus, while Baby Bop, BJ and the kids get on the city bus) *(Baby Bop, BJ and the kids put their money in the coin box, get on their seats, and buckled their seatbelts, and Barney gets back on the city bus driver's seat, and buckled his seatbelt) *Barney: Is everybody ready? *All: (expect Barney) Yes! *Barney: Then here we go! *(The city bus starts to drive away as the song starts for "The Wheels on the Bus") Quote 5 (English version) *(after the song, "The Wheels on the Bus") *Barney: Quote 6 (English version) * Quotes (Spanish version) Quotes (Portuguese version) Category:Season 9 Episodes 21-41 Category:Fake Category:Fake Barney & Friends Episodes